Corridor Lovin'
by bleedforyou
Summary: Ron and Hermione are on Hogwarts patrol when they discover something rather interesting... slash. sex. fluff. ewe.


**Title: **Corridor Lovin'  
**Summary:** Ron and Hermione are on Hogwarts patrol when they discover something rather interesting.  
**Word count: **772  
**Pairing:**Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Author: ****bleedforyou1****  
****Beta:****vanessawolfie****  
****Note:**Yet another giftfic, and this one is for my new friend, **thepretender501**, who asked for _silly drunken boys_. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! 

"Ron, come on!" Hermione pulled her boyfriends arm as they went through the halls.

"You know what I don't get, is that if _you_ and Malfoy are Head Boy and Head Girl, how _I_ always get wrapped up into helping you do patrols at night. Isn't that your job?"

"I told you, Draco cancelled. He said he was busy. And I would've brought Harry, but he said he was busy as well! Plus, if you keep complaining, it'll only take longer, in which case you won't be getting any tonight."

"Right. Patrols. Let's go!"

They walked hand in hand as they roamed Hogwarts at midnight, and the place was mostly silent and dark.

"Silent, dark and creepy as hell. Yup, Hogwarts is back to normal. Can we go to bed now?" Ron asked.

"Ssh, Ron, do you hear that?" Hermione paused, looking down a dark corridor.

"It's probably rats or something. Let's go—"

Ron paused this time as well though, as he heard a noise at the end of the corridor. That was not rats.

"For Merlin's sake—" Hermione pulled her hand out of Ron's and lit up her wand, stalking down the corridor.

"Oi, some couple's snogging out back there!"

"Obviously Ron—the moans and groping can be heard from here. I'm going to put a stop to it."

"Hermione, that's quite rude."

"OH! Now you're saying it's rude?" Hermione turned to glare at her boyfriend. "How many snogging couples have you interrupted?"

"Uh… well, a few. But…Hermione, it sounds like—well, it sounds like two blokes."

"So now you're homophobic?"

"What? No! It's just that—what if it's Harry?"

"Oh… You don't think…" Hermione paused, looking to the end but not turning the corner yet.

"Well, he's been acting shifty, and since he's come out to us, have you noticed him slinking off to 'do homework'?"

"How do you know he wasn't actually doing homework?"

"Hermione, let's be realistic here."

They both stared at each other for a minute.

"But,_Ron_, it's against the rules. Whether it's Harry or not, curfew is curfew."

"Fine…but you'll regret this!"

"Oh shush."

They both slinked down the corridor and nervously turned the corner, where—they were only half surprised, really—they found non other than Harry Potter. With, coincidently, the Head Boy himself.

Draco was against the wall, his legs and arms tightly wrapped around Harry, who was snogging the life out of him.

"Draco?"

"Malfoy?"

"Ron?"

"Harry?"

"Granger?"

They all paused, realizing they had all just screamed each other's names for no reason.

"I'm a seer apparently," Ron said, turning to his girlfriend. "Didn't I tell you? Don't you regret this?"

"Harry…why didn't you just tell us you were seeing Draco? And Draco, why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh…" Harry said nervously.

"I'm going to be sick," Draco slurred.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, walking closer with the bright light. Both boys groaned at the harsh lighting.

"Wait a moment! Is that _firewhiskey?_ Are you two _DRUNK?"_ This time, Hermione was screaming for a very apt reason.

"I'm not drunk!" Harry responded five seconds too late.

"You didn't invite me?" Ron asked, stepping closer and eyeing the firewhiskey bottle that was rolling on the floor next to the two boys.

"Alcohol is prohibited at Hogwarts! _And_you're breaking curfew! Draco, you should know better, you're Head Boy!"

The boys had the sense to look somewhat ashamed, and they pushed themselves off the wall and righted their clothing.

"Right. Well…I'm sleepy now," Draco declared. "I'm going to bed."

"I should join you there," Harry leered, completely forgetting that he was still in Hermione and Ron's prescence.

"For the love of Merlin—why Malfoy?" Ron asked, glaring at the blond git.

"I ask Granger the same thing. Why Weasley?"

"Oi!"

"Will both of you shut up?" Hermione hissed. "Harry, Draco, back to bed. Your _own_ beds, mind you!"

"Whatever. Harry's coming back to the Head Boys room with me. He's practically already living there anyway."

"I…love you, Draco," Harry suddenly slurred out. "Really. I do."

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, you speccy git. Now, come on—let's go have silly drunken sex."

"Yay!" Harry grinned, following his boyfriend down the corridor and out of sight.

"The nerve!" Hermione stood, gritting her teeth. "No respect for Hogwarts, whatsoever—"

"Hermione, I know you're about to start on one of those huge rants, but can we at least have sex first? Then you can rant the rest of the night and I'll listen to the whole thing, I promise."

Hermione looked over at Ron and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go to my room."


End file.
